


Sleep study

by ArashiRoyama



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I just love him, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other, hug, kinda confession, mentioned Lucifer, mentioned all the other brothers, sweet satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiRoyama/pseuds/ArashiRoyama
Summary: Based on the event "Good Night Devil"You were supposed so do a sleep study of the brothers, mission from Lucifer. Tonight it's Satan and Belphegor's turn, but Belphegor is not to be seen.AU where Belphie comes in just a little later...
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Sleep study

The plan was for you to study the brother’s sleeping habits since their grades had been dropping too low for a while now. Lucifer had assigned you to check how they were doing.

You felt it to be a quite simple task to be honest, you just had to sleep with them all, one at the time, to check on them. Oh boy that sounded so… You couldn’t help but blush at the thought of sleeping with them all. Why did Lucifer have this plan? You couldn’t imagine it would ever help anyone get any sleep. Alone with one brother each… sleeping together… especially with him… aaahhh the thought of being that close to him, it sent so many butterflies to your stomach and made you feel all fuzzy and weird inside!

Turns out, this wasn’t going as you had thought, honestly lucky for the most part. Now there would be no awkward silence or complications on where to sleep in their rooms. You wouldn’t have to worry about any of them getting too close, especially Asmo. Being how he is you wouldn’t want to find out his plan for the night…

Although this mostly came as a relief, you couldn’t help but get a bit gloomy. Inside, you actually had been looking forward to some alone time with Satan. You didn’t feel that there had been so much of that but the thought of him always made your heart warm and when he spoke to you, you got so happy and couldn’t help but scream on the inside. He simply made your heart race a lot. Why have these feelings for the, who felt like, most distant of the brothers? Yet, when you held conversations you felt like you could always be yourself and relax around him (beside all the intense emotions of excitement and joy, you don’t know if that counts as relaxed at all to be honest). You would always look for him in the hallways and whenever he called or messaged you made sure to be undisturbed and have time to reply. Him talking to you was one of the most incredible things that happened here in Devildom that really made the exchange program, with all the hard classes, worth it. Me? Why would anyone as amazing as him want to talk to a little puny human like me? But he was always so gentle and respectful. Aahhh all these emotions… 

But well, considering you had to share the night with two brothers at the time, first Mammon and Levi, then Asmo and Beel, some alone time was not to be expected. 

Now you were walking across the hallway, in your usual pajamas, towards his room. It was getting kind of late but there would still maybe be time for some chatting with them or something before bed.

You knock on his door and hear “Come in!” from inside. You gently open to see his room filled with bookshelves and books in every corner. He looked like he had just gotten up from his armchair and put down a book on the nearest pile of books besides him. He nodded for you to close the door and come in.

“...So you’re in my room tonight, huh?” He stands in the middle of the room while you make your way a towards him. “You’re supposed to do a sleep study on us or whatever, right?” He looks at you with interested and wondering eyes. “Then tell me, how’s everyone sleeping?”

“Awfully…” you answer. 

“Yep. That’s what I thought.” He says putting his hand on his chin like he’s thinking. “... obviously you weren’t able to sleep properly last night or the night before, were you?” He looks at you with a bit of pity in his eyes. 

He probably sees how tired you are because you really haven’t slept in a long while now. You really feel exhausted too and knowing him, he probably noticed that.

“I’m sure this has been tough on you.” He gets a little closer to you. 

“Aww, thanks for thinking of me. You’re sweet!” He really is so sweet, saying those words of care for you. You can feel that if he got any closer he could probably notice how your cheeks had turned pink. Well… he probably already noticed it though…

“Well I don’t know about that.” He smiles, looking right into your eyes. He’s now very close to you and takes his hand on your shoulder. Just the touch makes your heart pound faster and you feel your face turning much redder.

“Didn’t you spend last night with Beel and Asmo? And the night before that, you were with Mammon and Levi. But tonight it’s just you and me. Why’s that?” 

You had been so caught up in his eyes and sweet words you hadn’t even thrown a second thought that Belphie should’ve been here as well. 

Now he gets even closer to you. His hand moves up to gently hold your cheek as he looks at you with a calm expression. “Does Lucifer believe that I won’t try anything on you?” His gentle expressions turns to a more sadistic smile “Did he really not realize he was being naive…?” His face is now centimeters away from yours.

Your heart is pounding crazier than ever. Is this really happening? You are so shocked, melting in his touch and gaze, and you don’t know how to react. You have never been this close to someone like this before, only ever in your dreams, but this is actually happening? To you? Right now? His hand moves down from your cheek down your neck and back. His head moves into your neck and you can feel gentle kisses while his hands hold you closer on your back and around your torso.

He pauses and lifts up his head to meet your eyes. “Are you ok with this?” He asks with a more serious look than before. He is so sweet, worrying like this about you. You are sure your face couldn’t get any redder at this point. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” You say, smiling and almost giggling. The happiness of being this close to the one you love is so intense and you feel so lucky. “I …” you look down trying to prepare what you were going to say. “Satan, I… I like you… yeah I really like you, you know...” 

His slightly worried and now shocked face lights up into a warm smile and you could see his cheeks now turning red as well. “How lucky for me.” He says. 

He puts his forehead on yours, looking deep into your eyes with his bright, sparkling emerald eyes. You both slowly tilt your heads for your lips to meet in a soft, tender kiss. Fireworks in your heart and throughout your whole body explodes and a warm, kind fire lights up in your stomach making you melt into his arms while he hugs you tighter. You were just so happy right now, so happy you could cry. His right hand moved up to the back of your head as his kiss got more passionate and at this moment you just close your eyes and is completely lost in his kiss. 

“Alright that’s enough of that.” You hear a voice behind you and you jump in surprise and turn around quickly to see who’s talking. Satan lets his left hand go of your head and quickly backs away as well, his left hand still on your lower back. He looks surprised as well and you both look shockingly at the door from where the voice came. 

“You thought that you would get to spend the night alone with Y/N? Did you really think you’d gotten that lucky? Doesn’t sound very realistic to me.” Belphegor stands in the doorway looking slightly frustrated at the sight he supposedly walked in to. “So, how about you go ahead and remove your hand from Y/N.” 

Satan removes his hand from your back and walks up to Belphie, an angry expression paints his face. You tend to forget he’s actually the avatar of wrath, since he acts so gentle and soft with you. 

“...Belphie, what are you doing here?” Satan asks with a frustrated, more harsh voice as he walks up to meet up with Belphie who had closed the door and started to move further into the room. 

“Excuse me? You know, from the way you’re talking, it almost sounds as if I’m not welcome.” Belphegor says, also sounding very frustrated. “Lucifer told me to come sleep here tonight.”

Of course. How could you have been so naive to think you would actually get to spend the night alone with Satan. 

“Don’t tell me you actually thought you were going to get to spend the night alone with Y/N?” Wow, it felt like Belphie had read your thoughts.

“...How about you at least try knocking before entering?” Satan said. He looks very angry but you can see a hint of embarrassment from the slight blush on his cheeks from being caught with you like that. You yourself is blushing a lot as well.

“I did knock. You just didn’t hear me.”

You try to calm them down but you know it is all for nothing. They are arguing and there is little you can do. You just sit down on Satan’s armchair and sigh. You know trying to calm down the avatar of wrath is as hopeless as trying to make Beel skip a meal. 

The night went on like that, without any sleep again. But that little moment you had with Satan before Belphie walked in… You would treasure it and you hoped to speak to him, actually all alone, again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first ever fanfic I've written... it's very self-indulgent😳  
> Hope it wasn't too grammatically incorrect oof, writing is not my strong side... 
> 
> IG @ aoiro_12 or @ liitterallyblue, I mostly draw fanart from different animes and stuff ^^💕
> 
> Anyways tysm for reading I hope you liked it, hehe I loved this event sm and I love Satan😳💖
> 
> Btw please tell me if I did any grammatical errors or if I accidentally didn't do gender neutral at some point!💖


End file.
